Falling
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: This time Paulina's gone too far, and Sam is out for blood. Danny did what? And what's with Dash! DashXSam. slight one sided DannyXSam Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Warnings: This fic is Dash X Sam, don't like don't read. Rated for language, violence, attempted suicide, and implied sexual situations.

Falling Ch. 1

_I hate Paulina! That wretched bitch just had to push me didn't she! I'm going to kill her! Ok Sam calm down just go meet Danny and tucker for lunch and everything will be ok. _

Sam Manson had just walked out of the locker room adjacent to the gym. P.E. was by far her least favorite class, especially when she was forced to participate. Today, Paulina had been particularly vicious for one reason or another, and had damn near drove Sam crazy. Apparently Paulina was sprouting some nonsense about Sam whoring herself to the football team, of course it didn't help that she had Kwan helping in her little game by saying he'd had her several dozen times. As Sam walked towards the cafeteria to have lunch with her best friends Danny and Tucker, she contemplated how long this rumor would last, and how many would actually believe it.

Pushing the heavy metal door open Sam made her way into the crowed cafeteria looking for sign of Danny and Tucker. Finally spotting them, she took note of the furious look on Danny's face. _Oh boy here we go_. Sam was beyond nervous, she had no idea what her friends would say about this whole mess.

Walking slowly towards their table, Sam noticed she would have to unfortunately pass by the "popular" table. This table consisted of the entire football team, every girl from the cheerleading squad, and Paulina and Dash's followers. As she stepped nearer she saw Dash glance up at her and give her an apologetic look. Sam was baffled, what in the world was Dash looking at her like that for? She chose to brush it off as a figment of her imagination and continued at a brisker pace.

She was almost home-free. Just as she passed the edge of the popular table she was grabbed roughly around the waist and jerked down into someone's lap. Danny and Tucker had shot their heads up at her shriek of surprise and were now watching wide eyed.

Speaking loud enough for the majority of the lunch room to hear, the jerk, one of Paullina's worshipers started leering at her. "Well well well look at what I caught boys!" At this the football team whistled and made cat calls. "Since you enjoy giving it up freely, how about you and I take a trip to the janitor's closet hmm?" Paulina laughed a high pitched shrill laugh. "Here you can use my bag from my lunch to cover her head, wouldn't want to have to look at that ugly face." By this point Sam was shaking in rage and humiliation, and she noticed much to her despair that Danny was glaring at her and Tucker was staring wide eyed. They weren't even attempting to help her.

Paulina saw the direction Sam was looking and saw Danny and Tucker. Grinning evilly she started to taunt Sam again. "Well it looks like your such a loser that not even your friends want to come near you." She laughed again in her sickly high pitched Spanish voice. "To bad Danny will never fall in love with you like you did with him huh loser. Nobody wants an ugly little slut like you!"

Sam snapped her head to look at Danny and gage his reaction. The intense glare he was sending directly at her made Sam want to cry. Fighting the well of tears Sam growled low in her throat, feeling her rage fly out of control. Sam launched herself towards Paulina, knocking the other girl to the floor and began viciously driving her fist into Paullina's face.

She felt strong hands grab her by the hips and pull her off and away from Paulina's shaking, sobbing form. Sam was pissed; she struggled with the hands, trying to get at Paulina again. She was turned around roughly and found herself eye to eye with a very pissed off Danny.

"Sam knock it off! I really thought you were better than this!" Sam looked at Danny and felt her anger melt away into a deep sadness. Fighting the oncoming tears, she managed to croak out "Why didn't you even try to help me out of that? I thought you were my friends!" She was shocked into silence when Danny glowered at her. "If you're going to start petty fight with Paulina I'm not going to help you out of them." He let go of her shoulders and glared coldly at her before walking over to check on Paulina.

Sam shook with barley controlled rage. _How DARE he treat her like this! After all they've been through!_ Turning sharply she saw Paulina clinging to Danny and bawling her eyes out. Something in Sam just snapped. She Stomped towards the two and grabbed Paulina roughly by the hair, yanking the screeching girl from Danny and shoving her into the wall. She raised her fist about to start pounding into the girl again when she was jerked away and pushed by Danny. By this point Sam was to far gone to think rationally and rushed Danny trying to get to Paulina. After a few moment of struggle, Sam made a particular nasty comment about Paulina. She didn't notice Danny tense, but what happened next had stunned everyone into silence.

Sam blinked, large purple eyes filling with tears. She glanced up at Danny's angry features and let a muffled sob slip past her tinted lips. Before anyone could move Danny's was slammed into a wall and was punched in the stomach, Hard. Everyone was in wide eyed shock as the tall blonde boy glared heatedly at Danny before speaking in a sharp angry voice.

"Fenton! That was beyond low. How dare you hit a woman! Go near her again and I'll break you neck." Danny stared wide eyed at Dash. Dash let Danny's winded form slide down the wall. Casting one more glare his way, the blonde made his way over to Sam's sobbing form.

Kneeling down next to her he gently rested one hand on her shoulder and grasped her chin with the other. She turned her head to look into the gorgeous deep blue pools of his eyes. He tenderly brushed her tears away and gave her a light smile before scooping her up bridal style and swiftly walking out of the lunch room. Tucker walked over to Danny and kneeled down near his friend. "Danny, I am going to kick your ass later for hitting Sam you know, but right now I think you should see the nurse, Dash hit you pretty hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Warnings: see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews . Also, I forgot to warn you guys about them being OOC, but really a Dash and Sam pairing is going to have them OOC just to make it work . Please Review!

Falling Ch.2

The halls of Casper High were crowded with students chatting happily with each other about one thing or another. When a tall blonde boy turned the corner carrying the shaking form of the schools only Ultra recylo-vegetarian gothic girl, a shocked silence fell. Glancing at his peers as he passed, Dash found the looks on their faces rather amusing. Eye's protruding, jaws hanging down ridiculously far. He chose to ignore them as he continued on his way to the empty gymnasium.

Sam startled when she was set down on a hard cold surface. Glancing down at the cold metal of the bleachers she was placed upon she became confused. _What the hell? How did I get here? _She contemplated what had happened after she had blanked out, but everything was fuzzy.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. Glancing up, deep purple eyes met with twin pools of blue. "Dash, Why did you-" A heavy sigh escaped him as he moved to sit next to her. "Are you ok? Maybe you should see the nurse and get a pass to go home." To say Sam was shocked would be the understatement of the century. She studied the boy in front of her with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out just why the hell he was being nice to her.

_Maybe he's been possessed. Yes that has to be it! There's no way he would be nice to me otherwise. Hmmm I can't believe I hadn't noticed how much he's grown. _

Sam unconsciously licked her lips while silently taking in Dash's form. Indeed he had grown these past two years. At 16 he now stood six feet tall with a lean muscled body and sun kissed skin. His golden locks had grown a bit over the years, giving it a shaggy effect that barley hung into his bright blue eyes. Yes even Sam had to admit that Dash had grown into a fine young man.

Sam herself had grown quite a bit as well. Long gone were her boyish narrow hips and flat chest. She now stood 5'7" and had a Curvy figure that could rival Paulina. Her hair hung down just past her shoulders, the silken strands looking almost purple in the light. Yes Sam was a very pretty girl, although she was the only one aware of the fact. Over the summer she had a massive growth spurt and had taken to wearing baggy black jeans and oversized long sleeved shirts to hide her new figure. She didn't want people to start liking her just for her looks, shallow people like that pissed her off.

Sam shook her head softly to clear it and glanced at Dash again. "Yes I think going home would be a good idea. Bye Dash." She got to her feet and made her way out of the gym. She had just passed through the door when a large tan hand grabbed her small pale one. "Wait, I'll walk you there." Sam nodded slowly and pulled her hand from his grasp.

The walk to the nurse's office was a quiet one. Much to Sam's surprise it was a comfortable silence, not at all awkward or tense like she imagined it would be. Once they reached the door she was once again surprised when Dash opened the door for her. She was confused by this kind, gentlemen that he had suddenly become. To be honest it worried her immensely.

_He must be up to something. I better keep a close eye on him._

Sam tensed when she saw Danny and Tucker sitting on one of the cots in the room. When they turned and looked at her she unconsciously leaned back into Dash's chest. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed when he saw why she leaned into him. He sent Danny the coldest glare he could manage and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. He pulled her beside him and called for the nurse.

Danny was livid. He couldn't believe Sam was letting Dash touch her. Tucker glanced at Danny with narrowed eyes and stood, quietly making his way to Sam to make sure she was ok. "Are you ok Sam?" She dropped her gaze to the floor, choosing not to respond. She was angry that Tucker hadn't helped her earlier at all.

"She doesn't want to talk to you so back off Foley." Dash glared full force and scared the poor boy half to death. Tucker, deciding he did not want to die today made his way back to Danny.

"What is it I can help you with Samantha?" Mrs. Johnston, the nurse asked with a sweet smile. She was a very short woman, standing about 5'4". She looked to be in her fifties, graying hair and slightly wrinkled skin a testament to her age.

"I'm not feeling so well, I think I should go home." Mrs. Johnston's brow creased with worry. "No worries dear, I'll just call your parents to come pick you up." Sam flinched at that. Her parents were gone on a trip to Japan for the next month. "Actually they are away on a trip. I can walk home."

Mrs. Johnston shook her head and frowned. "No, you need an escort home if you are sick enough to leave." She flinched at the look of sadness that crossed Sam's features. "Please I really need to get away from here for the rest of the day." Sam looked ready to burst into tears.

"I'll take her home. I'm done with classes for the day." Everyone turned to look at Dash. Sam decided that catching a ride from him was a hundred time better than dealing with Danny at the moment. She whispered her thanks and looked to the nurse expectantly. Mulling it over for a moment Mrs. Johnston decided to grant Sam's request and wrote a pass, signing her out of school for the day.

Dash smiled and walked ahead to open the door for her as they made their way out to the parking lot. When they approached a tall black truck, Sam was slightly surprised. She had pictured Dash owning a corvette of something of the sort. "This is it, here let me help you in." Dash unlocked and opened the passenger door and wrapped his hands around her slim waist. He lifted her into her seat with ease and closed her door for her. Once he climbed in and started the engine, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that I have to get some side steps on this thing." Sam gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and turned to look out the window.

They stayed silent as they pulled out of the school parking lot and headed down one of the main roads in Amity Park.

Dash grinned when he spotted an ice cream shop with a drive-thru window. Turning into the drive-thru he began looking over the menu. "Hey Sam what kind do you want? It'll be my treat." She couldn't help but smile at the happy look on his face. "You pick for me ok." She wasn't hungry but she didn't want to seem rude by refusing his offer. He chuckled at that. "Right then you'll have the same as me."

An obnoxiously loud voice came over the intercom. "My I take ya order?"

"Let me get two Triple fudge brownie sundaes with extra hot fudge, whipped cream, and chocolate sprinkles." Sam looked wide eyed at Dash. _Figures he would get the biggest thing on the damn menu._

"That'll be $12.32 at the window." They pulled up and he paid for their massive treats. When the women handed them the bag Dash was practically bouncing in excitement. Sam, finding this highly amusing asked Dash what his deal was. Giving her a sinfully sexy smirk he answered in a husky voice "I'm a chocoholic." Sam swallowed thickly.

_My god he looks hot like that. _"Oh?" she fidgeted in her seat and flushed slightly. He chuckled and handed her the bag of goodies.

"So how about telling me the way to your place?"

Flushing even brighter in embarrassment she mumbled out directions mentally dreading what was next.

_This is going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Warnings: see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews . Also, I forgot to warn you guys about them being OOC, but really a Dash and Sam pairing is going to have them OOC just to make it work . Please Review!

Falling Ch.3

Sam was really nervous about taking Dash to her house. She somehow felt like she was betraying Danny. _'c'mon Sam who cares what Danny thinks after what he's done!' _She could feel the tears gather again at the thought.

"Turn left here Dash, It's the last house on the right." The blonde glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and sighed. He had no idea how to cheer girls up, much less one he barley knows. It was definitely going to be tough, but he was determined to make her feel better. He nodded to himself as he pulled into her driveway.

'_Here it comes, he's totally going to freak just like Danny and Tucker when they found out I was rich.'_ Dash stared at the huge house wide eyed before glancing her way. Noticing the slightly sour look on her face, he decided it would be wiser not to comment on her house for now. "So you wanna go in or are we gonna sit in my truck all day." When Sam glanced his way he gave her the biggest, goofiest grin he could muster in hopes of getting a smile. She tried, dammit she tried really hard but she couldn't help but giggle at the way he looked.

His smile softened at the melodic sound of her laughter. He couldn't believe he had never noticed this girl before. When she was finished with her giggle fit, Dash gave her big, watery, puppy eyes and the most adorable pout she had ever seen. "Saaaaaaam can we go in now my ice cream is calling to meeeeeeee!" Rolling her eyes at his whining, she nodded her consent and went to open the car door.

Dash jumped out of his side and ran around the massive truck to help her down. Once she swung her legs around, he reached up and encircled her slim waist with his massive tan hands. Before he pulled her out, she reached behind her and grabbed the bag holding their ice cream and gave him a grin. "Alright let's get this inside before it melts everywhere."

He lifted her easily and set her lightly on her feet before taking the ice cream and her back pack from her. "I got these, let's go." The smile she gave him caused his breath to catch. At that moment he thought she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. A light blush dusted his cheeks which amused Sam to no end. "Yo Dash, are coming or are you going to stand there all day and stare?" He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and followed behind her.

oOo

"I can not believe she left with Dash of all people!" Danny was pacing in his bedroom after school while ranting to Tucker. Said boy rolled his eye's at his friend and gave him an annoyed look. "Dude, Danny did you really expect her to just forgive and forget and come home with us today? You hit her you dumbass! She might never forgive you and I personally wouldn't blame her!" Danny stared at Tucker, mouth gaping open in shock. Tuck sighed in exasperation and looked Danny in the eyes. "Dude in Sam's eyes you chose Paullina over her in every aspect today, So I'm just telling you it's a strong possibility that she won't want to talk to you anymore, same goes for me actually. I didn't help her when she needed it most, We don't deserve her forgiveness."

Danny sank to his knees next to his bed. _'I chose Paullina over Sam? That's what she thinks. Oh man I have to fix this I need Sam to much to let her go.'_

With determination in his eyes, Danny grabbed his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Sam's house.

oOo

The day was going much better than expected. Sam was slightly shocked at how well her and Dash actually got along. After finishing their Triple fudge brownie sundaes, they were so loaded on sugar that they couldn't sit still. Sam suggested they go swimming to burn off the excess energy and Dash readily agreed.

After an hour of have water fights, diving for rings and playing Marco Polo of all things, they decided to head inside and shower.

"You can go first Sam. Where should I wait?" She led him upstairs and into her room telling him to have a seat and watch some TV until she came out.

After about five minutes Dash heard a phone ringing. He could still hear the water from the shower and decided he had better answer it in case it was her parents calling. After a short search he found the black cordless phone slightly under her bed and quickly answered it.

oOo

"Manson residence, Dash speaking." Danny nearly dropped the phone in surprise. _'What the hell is he doing answering her private line? That means he's in her room!'_ Danny growled low in his throat, causing an odd look from Tucker.

"Put Sam on the phone now Dash." Tuckers eyes widened at that.

"Aw Fentina how nice of you to call, Sam can't talk, she's busy at the moment."

Danny gripped his phone so hard he thought it might brake. "What exactly is she doing? She can't be to busy to get on the phone." Dash just chuckled at the jealous tone of Danny's voice.

"She's in the shower, and she'll probably be in there a while. Later Fenton." With that, Dash promptly hung up on the other boy just in time for Sam to come into the bedroom in a fluffy black robe.

"Hey showers all yours now, I hung a towel up for you already." Dash gave her a thankful smile and made his way to the shower so that she could get dressed.

oOo

Tucker shivered when he saw Danny's eyes glow bright green. "Um Danny what's up?" The furious boy snapped his head to the side and looked Tucker in the eyes. "Apparently she was showering. I don't know what is going on over there but we are going to go find out!" With that Danny changed into his ghost form and grabbed Tucker by the wrist. Going intangible, they zoomed through the wall and flew off to Sam's house as fast as Danny could go.

They made it to Sam's window just in time to see her walk into her room in nothing but a short, fluffy black robe. They watched with wide eyes as she walked up to Dash who was in nothing but a pair of blue boxer shorts.

Danny's stomach twisted when she rested her hand on Dash's shoulder and said something to him followed by a brilliant smile, one that he hadn't seen in months.

Tucker watched in wide eyed surprise and Dash returned the bright smile and sauntered out of her bedroom. Glancing at the look on Danny's face, Tucker knew he had to do some damage control and fast. "Danny let's just go, we'll talk to her tomorrow at school."

With a heavy sigh Danny agreed and flew Tucker home before heading home himself to brood.

oOo

After his shower Dash returned to Sam's room, finding her sprawled across her bed with a very bored expression on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle and think how cute she looked. Lying there in short black shorts and a purple tank top with her hair sprawled in every direction and a silly pout on her face.

"Hey you want to grab some dinner before I head home?" She glanced at him and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but let's just eat here, no use in going out when we have a cook."

oOo

Twenty minuets later found Dash and Sam sitting in her gigantic dining room with plates of steamed veggies and sweet and sour tofu. Dash gave her a worried look that clearly said _'this is edible right?'_ She couldn't help but giggle at the look he was giving her. She was actually pretty surprised that he agreed to eat it in the first place, even though he wasn't sure he'd like it one bit. Imagine her surprise when he scarfed the whole plate down in less than five minutes and asked for seconds.

"You actually ate vegetables and now you want more? Are you sure you're a teenage boy?" He chuckled at her outburst and gave her a bright smile that made her heart beat so hard she thought it would burst from her chest.

After their meal, Dash glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing ten thirty and figured it was time for him to leave. Sam walked him to the door and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks for today Dash, it was really nice of to help me, and I had a lot of fun too." He looked into her eyes and leaned forward so that their noses almost bumped. He noticed how her breathing sped up and was glad that she was as affected as he was.

"I had fun too. Maybe we can sit together at lunch tomorrow?" He asked in a very soft voice. She was a little surprised by his question, but smiled none the less.

"I'd like that, meet me in front of the cafeteria at lunch." He leaned in a little more and when their lips almost brushed he lost his nerve and kissed her cheek instead. "Night Sam."

She held her cheek as she watched him drive off. A small smile spread across her face as she closed and locked the door. _' who would have thought I would get along with Dash so well. Tomorrow will definitely be interesting.'_ With that final thought she crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Warnings: see chapter 1.

A/N: Yay! I'm glad people like this story and thankies for all the nice reviews!

Falling Ch. 4

Sam awoke to a stream of sunlight shining directly into her eyes. Turning over she smothered her face into her pillow and groaned loudly in annoyance. Last night she hadn't been able to sleep more than three hours.

'_I can't believe I had THAT nightmare again. It's been months.'_

The reminder of her nightmares caused a shiver to run down her spine as a strong sense of foreboding washed over her. Sam sat up slowly and cradled her face in her hands, trying to get the haunted thoughts out of her mind. "I hate those nightmares, I just want to forget." She felt tears gather in her eyes when she thought of who used to help her through those bad dreams. "I can't call Danny anymore though, not after yesterday." Danny was the only one who knew of the incident four months ago that had caused her terrible nightmares, and even he didn't know the whole truth, he just knew it was bad. It had taken two months for her to work through the dreams with Danny's help and it had been two months since her last one. With a heavy heart, Sam dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Sam glared at her reflection in the mirror. She had very dark, black circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep and her skin was even paler than normal. She knew there was no way she could avoid Danny if he saw her like this; he would know what was up the second he laid eyes on her. Deciding that drastic times called for drastic measures, she pulled out the make-up kit her mother had bought her last Christmas. "God I hate foundation, it feels gross." With a grimace she carefully applied as little as possible of the liquid make-up, just enough to cover the dark circles and give a little color. Once she finished with that she figured she may as well throw on some eyeliner and clear lip gloss while she was at it. She wasn't in the mood for her usual purple lipstick today.

Sam walked out of her bathroom and over to her huge walk in closet. After a few moments of searching, she decided on her new purple plaid bondage pants and a form fitting black tank top along with pair of massive black combat boots. She quickly ran a brush through her now dry hair, deciding to leave it down before grabbing her bag and going downstairs. Pausing at the door she decided to skip breakfast this morning and walked out the door.

oOo

Dash was nervous. He had been sitting in his truck in the school parking lot for the past twenty minutes. He couldn't get a certain little Goth girl out of his head and couldn't stand sitting at home any longer. As he sat drumming his fingers against the wheel to some nameless tune on the radio, he noticed said sexy little Goth girl out of the corner of his eye walking towards the entrance gates.

He quickly turned off his truck and jumped out, rushing after the girl. When he finally caught up, he grabbed her hand to get her attention, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Geez Dash don't do that, your going to give me a heart attack here!" The blonde flushed a light pink and rubbed the back of his neck and laughed slightly in embarrassment. His chuckle died down however as he looked her up and down. This is the first time all year, save for last night that he had seen her in any form fitting clothes. He still couldn't believe how curvy she had become.

"Wanna walk to class together Sam?" She gave him a slight smile and nodded her consent before walking towards her locker. Dash quickly followed while glaring at every male that looked her way. When he noticed what he was doing he paused for a moment in confusion.

'_What the hell am I doing, it's not like she's my girlfriend, and she does look really hot so I can't blame other guys for looking. So why do I feel so protective of her.'_

Dash quickly shook himself from his thoughts and jogged after the girl.

When they reached her locker, she was surprised to see Danny and Tucker standing there. Dash saw her tense and laid a hand on her shoulder in a silent show of support. Giving the blonde and small smile, she lifted her head and walked up to her locker.

"You're in my way."

Danny and Tucker looked up, for the first time noticing Sam was in front of them. Danny gave a small smile and reached out as if to grab her shoulder. Dash watched silently as Sam flinched and took a step back. Danny frowned slightly at her and tried again. The blonde had had enough by the time Fenton tried to touch her for a third time and pulled Sam back against him chest, all the while glaring at the two boys in front of them.

"She doesn't want you touching her Fenton so back off." Danny's eyes narrowed in anger as he stared Dash down. Tucker was ignoring the other two males present in favor of looking straight at Sam. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and she looked frightened. When she glanced his way, Tucker tried to convey just with his eyes how sorry he was over this whole thing. Sam stared at him for several moments before slightly nodding to him in acknowledgment. He knew he was not forgiven but she at least knew how sorry he was.

"Let Sam fight her own battles Dash, she has no reason to hide behind you!" Danny was livid. He wanted nothing more then to go ghost and pound the blonde into the ground. Dash returned the halfla's glare ten fold and gave a short laugh that held no hint of amusement.

"She has plenty of reasons to hide behind me! Like I'd really let you get your hands on her again, you'd probably beat her!" Danny and Sam both flinched at Dash's harsh statement. Danny glanced pleadingly at Sam, begging her with his eyes to not believe he would do that to her. When she turned her gaze from him Danny felt his stomach drop.

'_She actually thinks I'll beat her? Oh man what have I done!'_ He couldn't help the small sob that escaped his lips as his eyes filled with tears. Without saying another word he turned and ran from the scene. Tucker gave one last apologetic look before chasing after his distraught friend.

Once the mild shock at seeing Danny so close to crying wore off Sam turned and buried her face into Dash's chest, not able to hold back her own tears. At a loss of what to do, he wrapped her in a tight embrace and rocked her slowly back and forth until she had calmed.

oOo

By the time Tucker found Danny, The boy was already having a total breakdown. He was afraid for his friend, considering he had never really seen Danny cry. He walked up to the boy a laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yo Danny, Sam will come around just give her some time. You need to calm down so you can think clearly and figure out what you will say to her when she lets you talk to her again"

The black haired boy looked up at his best guy friend and tried to give him a small smile. However his expression just crumbled right back into that heartbreaking look as the tears continued with a vengeance.

"T-Tucker, I-I'm…I think I…." Tucker patted Danny on the back encouraging him to continue.

"Oh god I'm in love with her Tuck!" Was all he managed before breaking down once again. All Tucker could do was watch his friend suffer and it made him feel terrible.

A/N: Reviews make me want to write more often! (Hint Hint)


End file.
